E-Mail
by Edeilyn G. Cullen
Summary: Entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse: ¿Qué pasaría si Edward encontrara los correos que Bella le mandó a Alice durante los siete meses en los que se fueron? Alice, hará que eso suceda, por supuesto que con su estilo propio. ¿Cambiaran las cosas o simplemente será como que nada hubiera pasado? "–A veces hay heridas que nunca sanan." E&B - OS - Song Fic
**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el One Shot es completamente de mi autoría.

* * *

 **One Shot beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

 **E-mail**

" _A veces hay heridas que nunca sanan…"_

 **POV Bella.**

 **.**

— ¡Edward, no me distraigas! —Me quejé por décima vez en esa tarde—. De verdad—dije, mirándolo a los ojos—. Si no quiero meterme en más problemas, necesito terminar esto.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Me había metido en problemas gracias a Alice por no entrar a clases. Mi querida "hermana" me llevó de compras junto con Edward por haber perdido una apuesta; solo que antes, el profesor de Biología, nos vio, nos acusó y el director nos castigó.

No sabía cómo, la enana lo convenció de que no nos diera un castigo tan exagerado como limpiar los baños o los salones, porque no éramos ni los primeros ni los últimos que se iban del instituto sin haber terminado el horario escolar. El señor Greene lo aceptó, pero aún así no pudimos evitar que llamara a nuestros padres, y recibir un castigo, así fuera mínimo.

El director decidió que realizáramos unos informes. A mí, sobre cualquier tema de Biología, a Alice de Historia y a Edward de Literatura. Lo acepté sin reproches, aunque con la enana fue una historia distinta, además de aguantarme durante todo el camino a casa, las disculpas de Alice.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación, tratando de acabar las últimas cinco páginas de mi trabajo, con mi portátil en las piernas y Edward, que se ofreció a ayudarme era lo que menos hacía, besándome, aunque supiera lo que sus besos y caricias causaban en mí.

Me daba mordidas alrededor de mi cuello y en una de esas, se me escapó un gemido. Me sonrojé por un milisegundo.

—Edward, por favor, detente, que…— _Vamos Bella, piensa algo_ —.Que se me puede caer la portátil y… —Él no esperó a que terminara y con velocidad de vampiro, colocó la laptop a la orilla de la cama y me jaló hacia él.

—Vamos, amor. No he pasado tiempo contigo esta semana —aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, sabía que él tenía razón.

Se había ido a cazar el fin de semana, pero volvió el martes. Luego pasó lo de Alice y aunque sea casi imposible de creer, con más de ciento diez años, a Edward y a la enana los castigaron. A ella con nada de compras y a Edward con que no podría ir a casa a verme. Vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Los dejaron en libertad ayer por la noche. Nos podíamos ver en la escuela, pero nos suspendieron lo que restaba de la semana, que solo eran dos días. Hoy viernes y estaba terminando mi trabajo. Lo pude haber hecho los días pasados, pero estaba asustada por Edward, aunque me llamase. Tal vez él no lo supiera, pero aún tenía miedo de que se fuera de nuevo y me dejara sola. Me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ante ese pensamiento.

—Te extrañé demasiado, amor —me dijo Edward—. Pensé que habías acabado esto hace tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo dejas para mañana?

—No lo sé. Sabes que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero tampoco quiero que me castiguen y me separen de ti… de nuevo. Además, dentro de poco tendremos la eternidad para nosotros dos. —Edward se tensó al decir lo último. Prefirió olvidarlo y continuar con la conversación anterior.

—Bella, por favor —me miró con sus ojos color caramelo a través de sus largas pestañas negras. Me perdí entre esas gemas y di un suspiro cuando supe que había perdido.

Él sabía que había ganado este pequeño juego, así que me atrajó hacia él y pude sentir sus labios fríos contra los míos. Un beso lento, lleno de amor, que podía expresar cuánto nos extrañamos todo ese tiempo. Después de un rato, el beso se volvió salvaje. Su lengua fría como el hielo jugaba conmigo; pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, pero cuando se lo concedía, retrocedía. Me harté y me separé de él, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Se sorprendió por eso, aunque no dejó que me separara. Mi técnica funciono ya que por fin avanzó hacia mi cavidad bucal.

Luego de un tiempo indefinido, Edward hizo algo que me sorprendió. Colocó sus manos a través de mi jersey y con sus dedos fue dando caricias por toda mi espalda. Me senté a horcajadas, estremeciéndome cuando con sus fríos dedos delineaban lenta y casi dolorosamente mi columna. Gemí al final y él sonrió en medio del beso.

Se fue recostando poco a poco en mi cama, tomando mis caderas entre sus manos para mantenerme firme. Retiró su rostro del mío y situó sus labios en mi oreja.

—Bella, detente, por favor. —Me levanté un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Que me detenga? Tú eres el que me está provocando —le acusé.

Traté de bajarme, pero sentí cómo pateaba algo durante esa acción y luego escuché el sonido de ese algo cayéndose al suelo. Vi a Edward inmediatamente, cuando algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Alice.**

Mi hermanito y hermanita se podían poner cochinones después de un rato de estar juntos. Justo ahora estaba yendo a casa de Bella y se suponía que haría milagros o algo parecido, ya que Edward quería, no sabía cómo, que arreglase la laptop.

¡Fue su culpa, no la mía! ¿Y tenía que pagar? Estaba en camino nada más por lo sucedido hace unos meses y una pelea no sería la mejor en su relación.

Llegué a la casa de los Swan y abrí con la llave que me regaló Charlie. Eso probaba que era más confiable que Edward. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la habitación y me encontré con los dos tórtolos. Bella con cara de asustada y Edward abrazándola. Romántico… Y un poco ridículo.

— ¿Me pueden explicar porqué vi que se caía tu portátil al suelo?—Apunté con el dedo a Bella—.Y además, gracias a una sesión de besos. ¿Y me llaman a mí? —Bella se sonrojó y mi hermano me miraba con cara de molestia—. Edward, no me mires así. Jasper y yo íbamos a… divertirnos.—Cambié la frase cuando vi que Bellita se sonrojaba aún más.

—Alice, sabes lo que necesito que hagas.

—Que le compre una nueva laptop a Bella o arregle la que destruyeron hace cinco minutos. ¿Me equivoco? —Su silencio me dio la respuesta—.Pero no reescribiré el ensayo. Suficiente tuve con el mío. Lo lamento, hermanita, pero lo puede escribir Edward —dije, sentándome en la cama y confortándola.

—Y lo haré —respondió rápidamente mi hermano.

En ese momento, Bella se levantó y sabía que se pondría terca.

—Oigan, de verdad, no es necesario. No me cuesta nada hacerlo de nuevo, además…

—Además, nada —la interrumpí—. Bella, sé que fue culpa de ambos. Está decidido. Edward va a reescribir ese trabajo y punto y final.

—Pero…

—Bella, no seas cabeza dura—dije.

Caminé hacia donde estaba la portátil y de inmediato supe que estaban muy apasionados, o practicaban _karate._

—Edward, ¿por qué no llevas a Bella abajo y le muestras la ropa que le compré? —Ella miró a Edward con cara de _por favor, no lo hagas_ , pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer.

—Vamos Bella. —No se quería levantar por las buenas, ya que estaba poniendo resistencia, así que Edward la sostuvo en brazos al estilo novia y cerró la puerta de una patada cuando estuvo fuera. Aunque probablemente ya estaban por las escaleras, pude escuchar el pataleo de la castaña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me costó, pero terminé—dije, bajando hacia la sala con una bolsa gris que es, o era, la portátil de Bella.

Los enamorados me miraron con cara de sorprendidos cuando mi hermana sacó de una de las bolsas de compras un vestido corto.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarles ese tema —expliqué, apuntando a las bolsas de compras—. Esme y Rosalie me esperan, y tengo que arreglar esto. —Señalé lo que tenía entre mis manos—.Así que, si me disculpan. Nos vemos, Bella. Te veo en la noche, Edward.

Dicho eso, salí de la casa, dejando a dos personas con muchas interrogantes en la mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HORAS MÁS TARDE.**

 **.**

—Rose, por favor. No te costará nada, lleva la portátil a Port Ángeles —le rogué a la rubia—. Tengo que ayudar a Esme a decorar la biblioteca. Está un poco molesta conmigo por lo del castigo y que todo el tiempo lo posponía para otra ocasión, y nunca lo hacía. Te lo pido, hazlo por mí.

—Alice, es muy tarde.

—Sabes que no es cierto. Son las nueve de la mañana, si te vas ahora, llegarás en la tarde a casa.

—No, no lo haré y es definitivo —dijo, subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

— ¡Alice!

—Esto no es por mí, ni por Esme, ni siquiera por Edward. Se trata de Bella. No quieres ayudar porque se trata de Bella, ¿no? —Respondió su silencio—. Rosalie, sé que Edward sigue un poco molesto contigo por lo que sucedió hace algunas semanas. Esto es algo mínimo que puedes hacer para que vuelvan a estar bien —Estuvo pensativa un momento.

—Iré a buscar mi bolso.

Eso fue un ligeramente fácil. Rose haría lo que sea por nuestra familia, por Edward y Bella; aunque no lo aceptara.

— ¿Pensando? —preguntó Esme a mis espaldas.

—Un poco.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es?

—En el caos en el que estábamos. Bella que se sentía vacía sin nosotros, Edward que se sentía como si no valiera nada si no estaba ella en su existencia, Jasper que se sentía culpable de lo que pasó, Emmett que quería recuperar a Bellita para hacerla sonrojar, Carlisle, Rosalie y tú que extrañaban que la familia estuviera unida de nuevo; yo, que solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Ven aquí, pequeña —dijo Esme dándome un abrazo y manteniéndolo—. El punto es que Bella es parte de esta familia ahora. Si un miembro se va, nada sería como antes. Lo bueno es que sabemos, o esperamos, que no vuelva a pasar nunca esto de nuevo.

—Y no pasará, lo sé. Edward se puede equivocar, pero nunca dos veces.

— ¿Alice?—dijo Rosalie, y con eso anunció su llegada.

— ¿Lista?—le pregunté a la rubia.

—Completamente. Regreso en la tarde o noche, Esme —esta asintió con la cabeza—. ¿La laptop?

—En el coche —me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas—. Sabía que aceptarías, así que para ahorrarte el pequeño trabajo, lo hice por ti. No hay de qué, por cierto —terminé dándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya que la enana tiene todo listo, me voy. Adiós —salió de la casa en velocidad vampírica y en pocos segundos, su convertible estaba fuera del garaje.

—Ahora, ¿cuándo comenzamos a pintar? —dijo Esme con un overol de jean color negro puesto, una linda trenza improvisada en el cabello y una brocha en la mano derecha. ¿Cuándo se cambió su lindo vestido color violeta?

—Solo déjame cambiarme, pero ni loca me pondré un overol para pintar.

Cuando estaba ya en mi habitación, pude escuchar la risa cantarina de mi madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Bella.**

 **HORAS MÁS TARDE.**

 **.**

Aún estaba un poco molesta, frustrada o sorprendida sobre los pequeños, con todo el sentido de la palabra,regalos que me quería dar Alice. Esperaba que el baby-doll fuese para ella o Rose, porque, ¿a quién seduciría con… _eso_?

—Bella, ¿sigues medio ida por lo de Alice o por lo de esta mañana? Porque si es así, te juro que hablo con la enana y… —Me acerqué a él y lo silencié con un beso. Pude sentir su sorpresa un por lo que acababa de hacer, pero luego me correspondió.

—Edward, cállate —susurré contra sus labios cuando nos separamos por falta de aire de parte mía—. No estoy molesta contigo. Lo de la laptop se puede arreglar. Alice, puede hacerlo. Y ella también puede hacer que me dé un ataque con las minúsculas prendas que quiere que me ponga.

—Isabella —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos delicadamente, pero a la vez me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando dijo mi nombre completo—. Me puedes asustar muy fácilmente cuando te quedas así, completamente inmóvil, mirando hacia la nada. Me hace recordar las visiones de Alice cuando me fui de tu lado…. —Se detuvo a la mitad de la oración cuando sintió que mi corazón se aceleró demasiado. Lo mismo sucede cuando recuerdo los meses más desastrosos de toda mi vida— .Perdón.

—No, no importa. ¿A qué hora llegará Charlie? —Traté de cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, llegará temprano por lo de tu "castigo" —dijo Edward, enfatizando las comillas—, así que, a las cuatro.

—Es mediodía.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué comerá usted señorita? —Me reí.

—No lo sé. Tengo pereza de cocinar. Tal vez ordene pizza…

—De acuerdo, iré a buscar tu celular y a ordenarla —se separó de mí, dándome un beso en mis manos y se fue a paso humano por las escaleras, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que cuando estábamos solos, siempre se permitía ser un poco más… vampiro.

Sabía que Edward tenía razón. Tal vez debería dejar de actuar como hace siete meses. Como cuando él se fue.

Se me hacía un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo. Me senté en el sofá, encendí la televisión y me dispuse a ver caricaturas. Sabía que no era muy maduro, pero, ¿acaso importaba?

—¿En qué piensas? —Solté un grito ahogado cuando sentí que Edward me hablaba al oído.

—No hagas eso de nuevo —lanzó una contagiosa carcajada llena de vida.

De seguro nos veíamos como unos estúpidos. Dos estúpidos enamorados. Riendo a la nada, sin ninguna razón. Extrañaba estos momentos; me alegra volver a recuperarlos. Me tranquilicé un poco y Edward habló.

—Sabes que lo volveré a hacer. Por el resto de nuestra existencia —dijo, envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

—Espero que sea así—comenté, acurrucándome más hacia él. Dio un suspiro.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Yo también te amo. Además, echaba de menos estos pequeños estos momentos… Te extrañaba —y ese momento se acercó a mí, dándome unos de esos besos en los que yo me derretía en sus brazos.

—Yo también te extrañaba, amor —creo que cuando terminó de decir eso, se sentía como en un sueño. Un sueño del cual nunca quería despertar si estaba Edward junto a mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Alice.**

— ¡EMMETT! ¡Ahora tengo que sacarme esta pintura del cabello! —grité.

Jasper y el otro idiota grandote de mi hermano, llegaron de comprarle algunas cosas a Esme, cuando se propusieron a "ayudarnos" a pintar la biblioteca. Y aunque lo hicimos, también Emmett pintó mi hermosa cabellera de azul marino.

—Lo bueno es que pudimos terminar de pintar la biblioteca —habló este.

—Hijo, hubiéramos terminado antes si… ¡no hubieras iniciado una guerra de pintura con Jasper! —dijo Esme, molesta.

—Lo lamento Alice, Esme. Me dejé llevar por las estupideces que siempre hace Emmett —expresó Jasper, muy arrepentido.

—Eso espero, porque tendrás que hacer mucho trabajo para que logre perdonarte. Eso es si me quito esta maldita pintura azul del cabello.

—Te queda bien, Alice. Podrías tener reflejos—comentó Emmett y en ese momento me iba a lanzar contra él, pero antes el rubio me sostuvo.

—Cariño, mejor vamos a la ducha antes de que cometas una locura —y en ese momento, el amor de mi existencia, me llevó como un saco de papas hacia nuestra habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jasper tuvo suerte de que se me quitaron los "reflejos" que Emmett me hizo. Aunque me dolía no hablarle. Él creía que estaba molesta, pero yo tenía demasiado orgullo. Debía ganarse el que yo le volviese a hablar.

Luego de ese incidente, pude descansar. Estaba con pereza. Me pregunté cómo era posible que un vampiro se pudiese cansar. Me quedé en casa, leyendo un libro en la alberca, escuchando música y revisando el futuro de la gente que me importa.

Edward y Bella estaban en casa de los Swan, jugando, riéndose, besándose de vez en cuando; recuperando el tiempo perdido en estos siete meses. Esperando a que llegara Charlie y él se tuviera que ir. En fin, todo estaba bien entre esos dos.

Esme, no tenía que ver una visión para saber que estaba perfectamente en casa, tratando de rediseñar cada espacio que le fuese posible.

Carlisle, trabajando en el hospital. Adoraba a mi padre, afortunadamente llegaba en la noche, casi al mismo tiempo que Edward.

Rosalie, frustrada o molesta, creo que ambas, porque no conseguía un lugar donde llevar la laptop. Fue a Montessano, Olympia, luego de ir a Port Ángeles y al final iba de camino a Seattle. _«Me va a matar»_ , pensé.

Emmett estaba muy aburrido y fue a cazar un rato. No se podía hacer nada con él.

Y Jasper, al parecer estaba arreglándome una sorpresa de reconciliación. Y me encantaba cómo terminaría su pequeño regalo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Rosalie.**

 **.**

En definitiva mataría a Alice. Lo bueno es que puede encontrar un lugar donde arreglasen la estúpida portátil en Seattle. Hasta pudieron recuperar la mayoría de las cosas que estaban guardadas, incluyendo unos correos que Bella le envió a la enana, aunque a su antiguo e-mail, lo cual me pareció extraño.

Llegué a casa, aproximadamente como a las cinco y cuarto. Inmediatamente supe que Emmett había hecho algo en mi ausencia, pero eso no era lo importante. Me preocupaba lo que haría Alice. ¿Por qué tenía estos presentimientos tan extraños? ¿No se suponía que la que adivina del futuro era otra?

Entré a la sala y lo primero que pude identificar fue a mi hermanita.

— ¡Rose, llegaste! —Dijo la duende, dándome un abrazo de bienvenida—. ¿Acaso no te dije que llegarías por la tarde?

—Alice, tardé más de… ¡ocho horas para conseguir una maldita tienda abierta o que arreglasen la laptop!

—Pero lo lograste. Yo sabía que podrías hacerlo. Bueno, Edward llegará en unos quince minutos. Charlie ya llegó a casa de Bella, así que Eddie, para estar seguros, fue a cazar un poco. Sabes cómo es él.

—Alice, ¿le dirás que yo…? —no terminé la oración.

—Por supuesto, Rosalie. No me voy a llevar el crédito por algo que tú hiciste.

—Me ayudarás —asintió con una gran sonrisa—. Se me olvidaba. Pudieron recuperar algunas cosas, incluyendo el informe de Bella y como cinco correos de los que ella hizo una copia de seguridad.

—¿Los leíste? —me preguntó con incredulidad.

—No, solo me dijeron eso.—Alice dio un suspiro de alivio—. Y a quien iba destinados. —La enana se encogió de hombros e iba en camino a la cocina cuando hablé: — Iban para ti, Alice. Fue durante el tiempo que nos fuimos.

—¿Por qué nunca me llegaron? —Volvió solo un poco la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y preguntó en un susurro.

—Porque recuerda que Edward te suplicó que borraras tu e-mail y creaste otro. _Ella_ se quería comunicar contigo, Alice; solo que nunca le pudiste responder —pasó un momento en silencio. Cuando lo rompió, dijo:

—Edward aprenderá—dijo en un tono de que sabía que no era de juego—. ¿Dónde está la laptop? —cuestionó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se la entregara.

—En el auto, pero no cometas una locura… —Antes de poder terminar la oración, Alice, en velocidad vampírica, me quitó las llaves de la mano, fue hacia el convertible, sacó la laptop y volvió.

—Vamos a mi habitación, Rose. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. ¿Me ayudarías? —ofreció Alice. Un poco indecisa, acepté.

En la habitación de Alice, trató de descargar una captura de pantalla para PC. Sorprendentemente, lo logró. Se metió en el correo de Bella y tomó capturas de los únicos e-mails que había. Luego, los envió a su verdadera cuenta. Pensé que se los daría a Edward.

—¿No es mejor que se los muestres a mi hermano para que "aprenda la lección"? —opiné.

—No, Rosalie —me respondió en un tono tan frío como el hielo, mirando hacia la nada. Por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo una visión—. Yo sé lo que hago.

Después de eso, Alice, salió de la habitación, gritándome:

— ¡Bloquea tus pensamientos cuando llegue Edward!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Bella.**

 **MOMENTOS ANTES.**

 **.**

—¿Por qué? —pregunté un poco molesta.

—Charlie llegará en un minuto, Bella. Me tengo que ir —me explicó Edward.

—Pero, volverás, ¿cierto? —le dije y pude ver en sus ojos que mi rostro reflejaba el temor de que se fuera.

—No te volveré a fallar nunca —afirmó, hipnotizándome con el poder de sus ojos dorados, tristes—. Me duele mucho que desconfíes de mí, pero entiendo que tienes tus razones.

—No, Edward, no entiendes. —Lo tomé de las manos y las entrelacé con las mías—. Te amo, y todo el tiempo tengo miedo de que te vayas. No estoy muerta justo ahora por tratar de cumplir tu promesa, aunque estaba muerta en vida, me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque si no, no estuviéramos juntos en este momento. Todo hubiera sido distinto… Ambos, estaríamos… —Se me trabó la lengua— Muertos.

—Técnicamente, estoy muerto —dijo, tratando de poner un poco de humor al aire—. Pero lo logro entender. Tú dices que tengo alma y trato de creer eso, pero la verdad es que solo la tengo cuando estoy contigo —En ese momento sentí que fui y volví del cielo en un milisegundo—. Dejarte fue una de las peores decisiones que he tomado en toda mi existencia, y te juro que no volveré a hacerlo, _nunca_ —dijo, remarcando la última palabra—. Te amo, Bella.

—Yo también —expresé, mirándolo a los ojos, y después de lanzarnos ambos ansiosos hacia los labios del otro.

—Llegó Charlie —avisó entre mis labios la persona que _estaba_ conmigo.

— _Edward_ —susurré al aire, pero él se había ido.

—Bella, ¿qué haces en medio de la sala? —manifestó mi padre en modo de saludo.

—Nada, creí ver algo —Hice una pausa y agregué: —. Hola papá, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien, como siempre, aunque un poco aburrido y repetitivo —me respondió, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

—Ah, okay. —No me podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras que Edward me había dicho.

— _Bella… Bella…_ ¡BELLA! —Sentí a Charlie llamándome, sacándome de mi ensoñación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo un poco… estresada, nada más. — _Ni yo me lo creo_.

— ¿Okay?—dijo mi padre, no muy convencido—. ¿Es por Edward? Lo extrañas —fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

 _¿Cómo lo voy a extrañar si pase todo el día con él_? No tenía una respuesta a eso. Se había ido hacía menos de dos minutos y ya lo echaba de menos.

—Más o menos. Es que pase tres días encerrada aquí. Ni siquiera pude ir a la escuela por el ridículo castigo, y es muy raro que una persona quiera ir a ese lugar —dije en un susurro, a lo cual Charlie respondió con una pequeña risa entrecortada—. No te ofendas, papá, pero siento claustrofobia acá.

—Hija, castigo, es castigo. Y Edward también está castigado, así que no eres la única — _sigue soñando, Charlie._

—Lo sé, papá, lo sé —comenté, dándole un fin a la conversación.

—¿Cocinaste? —indicó Charlie, apuntando a la caja de la pizza, ya vacía, que estaba en la encimera de la cocina.

—Tenía un poco de pereza y… no quise preparar nada. Lo siento, papá.

—No importa. ¿Ordeno una mediana simple o hawaiana?

—Simple. Odias la piña—afirmé.

—Es que es lógico. ¿Desde cuándo la fruta queda bien en una pizza? —Me reí de él.

—¡Oye! No la ofendas —hablé como víctima—. Tal vez sea rara, pero a mí me gusta. No es mi favorita, pero me gusta —Me hizo señas con la mano para que hiciera silencio ya que le atendieron.

—Sí, soy yo —De seguro que ya lo reconocieron—. Quisiera una simple… Mediana… Donde siempre… ¿En treinta minutos? De acuerdo, gracias. —Colgó.

—Y bueno, Bella —mencionó mientras esperábamos la pizza—, ¿alguno de tus amigos te ha llamado?

—Solo Ángela, Edward y Alice. Pocos, pero fieles —le expliqué con una sonrisa—. Vas a ver un juego, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Sí. Es muy importante este juego. Es de baloncesto, la semifinal y además…

—Papá, sabes que no me interesa. Es como tú con la ropa. No te importa. En eso nos parecemos un poco.

Charlie comenzó a sacar conversaciones en las que yo, sorprendentemente, me sentí muy cómoda con él. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos esas habladurías que solo nos interesaban a nosotros. Lo echaba de menos y eso que lo tenía a unos cuantos metros de mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Edward.**

 **.**

Fui a cazar para perder el tiempo, y para poder estar cerca de Bella. Sabía que desde que la creí muerta, no quería volver pasar por eso, y solo pensar que el culpable sería yo, me causaba un nudo en la garganta. Era mejor no arriesgarse.

Cuando me dispuse a ir a casa, vi que mis padres se querían "divertir" y no los culpaba, pero, ¿por qué bloqueaban sus mentes? Debían de estar escondiendo algo muy serio y de seguro fue idea de Alice, que casualmente, no estaba. Carlisle y Esme solo me dijeron que había salido con Jasper por un problema que tuvieron y no sabía qué más. Emmett y Rosalie, fueron aun hotel que Rose había encontrado en Seattle ya que querían hacer fiesta entre ellos, lo cual no me pareció extraño, pero, ¿por qué fue para allá en la tarde si no iba de compras? Gato encerrado.

Caminé lentamente hacia mi habitación, tratando de quitar, y de no escuchar, las asquerosas imágenes que se produjeron en mi cabeza gracias a mis padres.

No quería saber nada por unos minutos. Solo deseaba apagar las voces llenas de pensamientos y descansar. Me acosté por unos minutos boca abajo cuando sentí que algo crujía debajo de mí. Me senté en la cama cuando había seis papeles diferentes. Lo que me pareció extraño es que fueran correos electrónicos. De parte de Bella para Alice.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Me dispuse a leer las hojas que tenía. Cada una estaba etiquetada con un número.

.

 _ **1\. Alice, has desaparecido, como todo lo demás. ¿Con quién hablaré ahora? Estoy perdida… Cuando te fuiste, y él se fue, se llevaron todo con ustedes, pero su ausencia está en donde quiera que mire. Es como si hubieran perforado un enorme vacío en mi pecho… pero de alguna manera, me alegra. El dolor es el único recordatorio de que él es real, de que todos lo éramos.**_

.

Era de los días en que yo la había dejado. ¿Por qué mi propia hermana me hacía recordar el dolor que ella sufrió por mi culpa? Sabía que Bella estaba en ese momento destrozada… ¿Por qué mierda lo hice?

.

 _ **2\. Alice, lo vi. Tal vez estoy loca, pero no importa. Si una descarga de adrenalina es lo que necesito para verlo, eso es lo que buscaré.**_

.

Este era un día después del anterior. Seguía sin entender porqué Bella buscaba ponerse en peligro para verme. No quería que estuviese en peligro, por eso la dejé.

— _Desprotegida, sola, triste, destrozada, muerta en vida. ¡Así la dejaste!_ —me respondió mi conciencia.

.

 _ **3\. Querida Alice: desearía tener tu dirección real. Me gustaría contarte de Jake. Me hace sentir mejor. Me refiero a que, me hace sentir viva. Aquél vacío en mi pecho, bueno, cuando estoy con Jacob, pareciera como si hubiese sanado… por un tiempo.**_

.

Esta es la parte que más me dolía, pero que también agradecía. Gracias a Jacob, Bella pudo seguir viviendo; aunque por esa razón él me quitó un lugar en su corazón. Si bien no lo acepté, siempre me arrepiento de haberla dejado. Si no hubiera cometido esa ridícula estupidez, todo hubiese sido completamente distinto.

.

 _ **4\. Alice: Las cosas… las cosas están mal de nuevo. Sin Jake, no puedo soportarlo. Ya no he vuelto a ver a Edward. Parece como si nunca hubiera existido. Encontraré un lugar en donde lo pueda volver a ver.**_

.

Mi Bella. Sin Alice, Sin Jacob. Sin mí. No quería que nadie le ayudara a superar lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Charlie le recomendó que se divirtiera y lo hizo; con el chucho, pero lo hizo. Yo en cambio, era un zombi andante. Me hubiera gustado ser tan fuerte como lo era ella.

.

 _ **5\. Alice: Estoy bien. Hasta que estoy sola. Y eso pasa a menudo. Últimamente. Jacob se fue, está cazando Victoria. Charlie está cazando a Jacob. Y tú te fuiste; igual que Edward. Ahora no queda nada. Pero ahora sé a dónde debo ir, lo que debo hacer para volverlo a ver.**_

.

Este era el último correo. Justamente enviado el mismo día en el que yo me enteré que Bella había saltado del acantilado y pensé que estaba muerta. El mismo día en el que mi mundo entero se derrumbó. El mismo día en que casi había perdido la razón de mi existencia.

El último, no era exactamente un correo. Era una carta de Alice.

 _ **"Querido hermanito, no estoy en casa gritándote todo lo que te quiero decir porque debes de saber que estoy con Jasper. Sé que en este momento ya deberías de haber visto los e-mails de Bella, y probablemente estés odiándome temporalmente por haberte hecho recordar lo vivido hacia algunas semanas.**_

 _ **El punto de hacerte leer esto es porque sé que no cometerás ese ridículo error de nuevo, pero de todos modos, quisiera que guardaras estas "cartas" y las veas cada vez que quieras siquiera pensar en cometer esa ridiculez otra vez, cuando veas o pienses en Jacob y Bella… juntos, y sí, sé que estarás con una mueca en la cara en este momento, cuando estés junto con mi nueva hermanita y la veas sufriendo por esos meses de errores de tu parte.**_

 _ **Hice esto porque te quiero, Edward, también a Bella y a toda la familia. Eres mi hermano favorito y no quiero que sufras, ni vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, porque sé que Esme y Carlisle no estarán felices de perder otra hija, Emmett de perder a su hermana, Rosalie de perder a un hermano, y Jasper y yo, de perder a la familia.**_

 _ **Lo único que pretendo con esto es que seas feliz. No anhelo que te sientas mal. Solo sé Feliz.**_

 _ **Te quiero mucho, Edward.**_

 _ **Alice.**_

 _ **P.D: Rose me ayudo con esto; quiere que la perdones. Piénsalo. Y revisa debajo de la cama de Bella. Encontraras una sorpresa. Besos.**_

 _ **.**_

Apenas terminé de leer la última hoja de papel, me fui hacia la casa de los Swan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Bella, pude oír la llave de la ducha abierta. Perfecto. Tenía unos pocos minutos para trabajar lo que Alice me dijo que hiciera.

Saqué, de una velocidad increíble, para un humano, una pequeña caja. En su interior estaban las cosas que le había dado a Bella en su cumpleaños y una hoja descuidada con una letra de una canción.

 _—My Immortal_ —leí. Me sorprendí un poco por el nombre.

—Buenas noches, papá. —Escuché decir a Bella antes de entrar al cuarto. Dio un pequeño grito ahogado cuando me vio. Se veía muy tierna con un pijama que consistía en una camisa un poco vieja y un short de algodón. Inmediatamente se lanzó a mis brazos y si aún fuera humano me hubiera estrangulado.

—Te extrañé—me dijo al oído.

—Yo también —le respondí, mirando esos ríos llenos de chocolate. Me acerqué a darle unos de esos besos que me volvían loco mientras escondía a mi espalda el papel que había sacado.

—Me tienes que decir algo — _¿Cómo es posible?_

—No, no es cierto —le contesté, mirando la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Bella se sentó en mis piernas y me obligó a mirarla.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Edward? La última vez que actuaste así fue en septiembre —sí, lo recordaba muy bien. Fue después de su cumpleaños. Miré sus ojos y estaban cristalinos. La hice recordar ese momento. La acuné en mis brazos.

—Tienes razón —confesé luego de un momento—. Te tengo que decir algo.

—Pues, dilo.

—Descubrí algunos de los correos que le mandaste a Alice cuando me fui—le dije. Ella levantó la cabeza y una lágrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla derecha.

—Y de seguro también descubriste lo que le dije sobre Jacob.

—Algunas cosas.

—Y, ¿estás molesto conmigo? —me preguntó, y la contradije inmediatamente.

—No, nunca lo estaría contigo.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó.

—Sabes que estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice. Trato todos los días de mi existencia decírtelo y demostrarlo —Asintió impaciente—. Bueno, quisiera saber qué es esto —le enseñé la hoja en donde estaba la letra de la canción.

Se rió, pero solo con tristeza en su tono.

—Esta era la canción de _Evanescence_ que siempre escuchaba, porque reflejaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento. —Su mirada fue hacia lo profundo de sus recuerdos—. Esa canción me la aprendí de memoria ya que cuando quería gritar, cantaba y me desahogaba del agujero en el mar de donde había caído, pero desde que llegaste, no la he vuelto a escuchar ni a cantar. Me ayudó en algún momento, no obstante, creo que ya no la necesito.

Eso rompió mi, ya muerto, corazón con cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. ¿Cómo le pude haber hecho esto al amor de mi existencia?

—¿Quieres seguir hablando o…?

—Quiero cantarte la canción —La miré sorprendido.

—Bella, no quiero hacerte pasar por un mal momento y…

—Quiero hacerlo, Edward —me interrumpió y me miró a los ojos cuando respondió.

—Bella… —Me iba a poner cabeza dura con ella. No quería que se sintiera mal. Solo que no había terminado cuando ella se había levantado para poner en volumen bajo la misma canción en el equipo que Alice le había comprado un día de estos. Se acostó en la cama, la abracé y empezó a cantarme suavemente al oído.

.

 _ **I'm so tired of being here**_

 _ **Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

 _ **And if you have to leave**_

 _ **I wish that you would just leave.**_

' _ **Cause you presence still lingers here**_

 _ **And it won't leave me alone.**_

 _ **These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

 _ **This pain is just too real.**_

 _ **There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

 _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

 _ **When you`d scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

 _ **And I held your hand through all of these years,**_

 _ **But you still have...**_

 _ **...all of me.**_

 _ **You used to captivate me**_

 _ **By your resonating light**_

 _ **Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind.**_

 _ **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

 _ **Your voice it chased away**_

 _ **All the sanity in me.**_

 _ **These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

 _ **This pain is just too real.**_

 _ **There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

 _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

 _ **When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

 _ **And I held your hand through all of these years,**_

 _ **But you still have…**_

 _ **...all of me.**_

 _ **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

 _ **But though you're still with me.**_

 _ **I've been alone all along.**_

 _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

 _ **When you'd scream I`d fight away all of your fears**_

 _ **And I held your hand through all of these years**_

 _ **But you still have...**_

 _ **...all of me.**_

.

Levanté suavemente el rostro de Bella al mío y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Creo que la letra no me afecta más —dijo Bella, completamente sonrojada, con una sonrisa en la oscuridad de su habitación.

—Me alegro —le respondí. Después de un pequeño trago de silencio, hablé—. Bella… ¿enserio te hice sentir todo ese dolor? —No respondió, mas pude ver que otra lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda. Levanté mi mano y la limpié.

—No digas que lo lamentas, porque lo sé —buscó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos

—Sabes lo que dicen. A veces hay heridas que nunca sanan —le recordé.

—Sabes lo que yo digo. Me importa una mierda. Lo importante es que estamos juntos y que sabemos que no podemos vivir sin el otro —Sonreí—.Te amo, Edward —dijo la persona que estaba al lado mío, mirándome a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo, mi Bella —le correspondí de igual manera.

—Y los correos de Alice. Lamento si te hice sentir mal por lo de Jake y…

—Olvídalos—la interrumpí—.Ahora lo que necesitas es dormir.—Hizo lo que le pedí y se acomodó mejor, recostándose, y le dio un beso a mi pecho.

En la habitación reinó un silencio sepulcral y justo en ese momento, pude pensar en lo que hizo Alice. Tal vez lo realizó pensando que era venganza, cuando en verdad, estaba ayudándome. Se lo agradecía, ya que sin toda su ayuda, esta historia sería completamente distinta.

¿Qué puedo decir? A veces los planes de Alice salen al revés, pero siempre dan el mismo resultado.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:  
** _Quiero aclarar que Bella dice especificamente en el libro que desde que Edward se fue no escuchó ningún tipo de música, en este fic se contradice. Lo escribí de esta manera porque es Fanfictión y aquí se puede hacer lo que sea... además de que siempre he sentido que Bella secretamente si escuchaba algo de música, no creo que ningún adolescente pueda vivir sin ella, más si se trata de un corazón roto. Tal vez lo ocultó tan bien que ni siquiera quizo pensarlo y por eso no aparece más esa acotación en el libro. Culpen a mi loca cabeza.  
_

 _._

 ** _NOTAS:_**

« **My Immortal** » es el tercer sencillo del álbum _Fallen_ de la banda de _Metal alternativo,_ Evanecence. Fue compuesta por Ben Moody y Amy Lee, y producida por Moody; fue grabada NRG Recording Studios, California y la discográfica fue Wind-up Records.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectores del planeta tierra!**

 **Llegué aquí con un nuevo y mi primer OS. Lo escribí en ese momento en que nunca pasaba un día sin ver Luna Nueva y me inspiré. Seré honesta y diré que está en mi computadora desde comienzos del 2014, solo que nunca quize publicarlo y cuando me animé como siempre cuando quizé el destino juega en mi contra, jeje. Lo olvide otra vez porque se suponía que lo publicaría después de terminar AGOFU, hasta que llego el día en que por fin se le dio la oportunidad y salió a la luz el día de hoy.**

 **Creo que la actualización de MQA se da el el domingo o el lunes de esta semana.**

 **Gracias a mi beta, Mónica por revisar y betear este capítulo. Es la mejor.**

 **Sin más nada que decir, me despido. ¡Besos!**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
